themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Raul Garcia
Raul Garcia is a main character in The Messengers. He is portrayed by JD Pardo. Biography Raul is an undercover federal agent who recently escaped an assignment working for a violent Mexican drug cartel. He was setup and is now a fugitive on the run from the FBI and members of the Mexican cartel he worked for. His new destiny interferes with his own plans of ensuring the safety of his family. Raul is the father of Nadia Garcia. Physical appearance Raul is tall with short, cropped, black hair. He has a dark complexion and is of athletic build. He has dark facial features and brown eyes. Gift Ability * Telepathy First Seen *1.01 Awakening Appearences * 1.01 Awakening- After being hit by wave energy, he hears the thoughts of the guys who are going to kill him and kill them before. * 1.02 Strange Magic- In the car he hears the thoughts of Erin Calder. *1.03 Path to Paradise- TBA Side Efects *In 1.01 Awakening Raul is seen to suffer from headaches when he reads thoughts. The Messengers Season One= In 1.01 Awakening, Raul is first seen out in the desert. He is about to have his head chopped off by a machete when the man holding the machete is shot. Two agents arrive and Raul tells them he has the information they need. While he is talking to the agents he is hit by the energy pulse and dies. The agents assume he had a heart attack and go to leave, but Raul wakes up. When he wakes he can suddenly hear thoughts. He hears one of the agents think about killing him. After a fight, Raul is shot in the arm and both agents are dead. Raul leaves, stopping at a stash he has with new clothes. After changing he catches a lift to a gas station where he bandages his arm and calls his brother, leaving him a message. Raul goes into the gas station to steal some food and encounters Erin and Amy Calder. Amy watches Raul before looking to the television. There is a wanted bulletin for Raul. Raul sees the television and follows Erin and Amy outside, getting into their car and pulling out his gun. He tells Erin to take him to Houston so he can make sure his brother and niece are okay. In 1.02 Strange Magic, In 1.03 Path to Paradise, In 1.04 Drums of War, In 1.05 Eye in the Sky, In 1.06 Metamorphosis, In 1.07 Deus Ex Machina, In 1.08 A House Divided, In 1.09 Death Becomes Her, In 1.10 Why We Fight, In 1.11 Harvest, In 1.12 Spark of Hope, Raul and the others plan on getting Zahir Zakaria out of his holding cell since he is the seventh Messenger and they need him. Before they leave, Erin tells him he needs to tell Nadia that he is her biological father, but he interrupts her and Peter making out. He turns himself in to get into the building and Koa disguised as an agent. When she morphs back, Raul is wondering why and telling her to go back into the disguise, but Koa is speaking a different language and is wondering who he is. Raul is being interrogated by a man and he fights him, while also being rescued by the others. Raul then meets Zahir and he helps them escape from the facility. He sees him do his powers at the house and they all plan on how they are going to stop the Horsemen from breaking the final seals. Afterwards, Raul goes to Nadia and apologizes for what he did earlier and tells her he is her father, to which she says she had already suspected it. She tells him she's not a little girl anymore and that he has to respect her decisions and he agrees to. In 1.13 Houston, We Have a Problem, Appearances Relationships |-|Erin Calder= Gallery raulgarcia_season1_002.jpg Poster 004.jpg References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Angels of the Apocalypse Category:Messenger